shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyran Nosa
Introduction Tyran Nosa, is a powerful dragon that was born on the Island of mystics over four hundred years ago. Though she spent most of her life on the island surviving and fighting like the beast she was Tyran always had a curiosity for the outside world. Leaving her home Tyran began to go on a world wind of adventures for the last hundred years. Before she sunk back into the obscurity of human memory she left behind her bloodline. Now she has returned after giving birth to her first patch of New Dragonlings. Appearance Tyran Nosa is a massive dragon that stands thirty feet tall on all fours. Her size almost doubles when she stands up on her high legs. Her jaws are so massive that she can swallow a cow whole. Her wing span is triple her size and her claws are the length of scimitars and are just as sharp. When she is in her maiden form Tyran still looks like a beast. She has long flowing blonde hair with red streaks woven in. She has horns that stick out of her hair that spew out flames. Her eyes are a bloody crimson and have the idea slit that one finds in the eyes of a crocodile. Her skin is a perfect milky pale color that one would expect on a super model. Most of the time in this form she can be seen wearing a crimson dress based off the style of antebellum south with a little flair showing the cleave in her chest. A fur coat usually dawns her shoulders along with black stockings on her legs. Personality Tyran is a dragon and as such her moral code is different from most people around. Tyran believes that she exist to dominate and control the world. There should be no one that does not fear her, nor should they defy her. In her mind she exist to dominate and domination is her nature. Tyran will destroy entire islands and sink ships just to show off her power. She does not care if her targets are old, young, weak, or even strong. They are all pawns to her. She does however had a weakness for strong young men, which usually ends up with a bad day for that guy. She has a extreme hatred for other women and will not hesitate to kill them without a second though. That being aside about Tyran one needs to understand that Tyran is not all beast. When she first left her island she was that way, and in truth is still a lot that way. However over time she has learned to use tactics and manipulation more. This is due to boredom rather than necessity, but her skills at manipulating people are on point. Tyran can act the calmly dragon mother who is misunderstood by the masses. She can manipulate other people into doing her will with just a smile and a sob story. However he skills of deception are all focused toward men. She has a hard time manipulating women, thought this is due to her reliance on sex appeal. It should be noted that Tyran is a thousand times nice to her children than she is to other people. She loves her children with all of her heart and if you hurt one of them she will come after you with the fury only a dragon can. She knows all one hundred of her children names by heart and even memorizes their birthdays. She also knows who they love and like, and she tries her best to manipulate them into choosing mates that she approves of. Tyran has a strong obsession with shipping. She likes to ship people together from afar and will go out of her way to make sure that her ships come true. This is one of the main reason she left Mystic Island. One of her favorite little pirates, which she was using as a tool, had left the island and was moving out into the new world. She heard that he was hooking up with another female pirate, who was not the ship she supported, so she left and murdered the piratess before the two could get into a steady relationship. The most dangerous thing one needs to worry about from Tyran is her ships. One she has placed you into one there is no escaping it. If you try she will kill everyone you love and threaten you into the relationship. Abilities and Powers Tyran is a dragon and despite the fact that she has a devil fruit, this is her main source of power. Tyran's normal body heat is so strong that she can cause wheat fields to be set aflame just by standing in them. In her true form she is strong enough to rip a Giant in half and her claws are sharp enough to rip stone off the Red Line. Her breath comes out as fire with the heat to turn stone into molten magma. Her scales are as tough as sea stone and on more than one occasion she has crushed the sea smelling rock to dust with a stomp of her hand. She can swing her tale at the speed of sound giving it a whipping sound as she smashes it into her enemies. At full speed she can fly as fast as a jet engine. She can flap her wings so fast that she can kill her targets by simply flying by them, a techniques she loves to use quite often. Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship Tyran uses he fires as both artillery and as bullets. However her use of her flames goes far beyond simply shooting fire. She can manipulate the shape and colors of the flames by controlling the amount of heat she releases. She can also change the color of her fires by adding elements into it from the depths of her bowls. In the user of flame balls and bolts Tyran can hit any target in three hundred yards with pin point accuracy. She can set her fire ball to slam into the right eye of her target before it consumes the entire area in rock melting flames. The same works for her artillery shots, where she swallows a chunk of earth and then spits it out into the air to rain down on her targets as balls of magma. At three hundred yards she is as accurate as a sniper rifle. However she only really uses this technique at 1000 yards to a mile away. Anywhere in that range she can rain down chunks of magma on a target, but she won't be able to hit with complete accuracy. She can insure that the balls are around the target, but not a auto direct hit. When it comes to the manipulation of her flames Tyran can get devious. She understands science and nature better than many humans and she understands the power of sub conscious hypnosis. Using the power of color traps Tyran is able to manipulate her opponents into charging her flames head on. She does this by changing the color of her flames into that of the Red color trap. When her opponents rush in to try and attack they rush straight toward her flames burning to death. However that is not the only trap she has at her disposal. She also has the color of betrayal. By eating black stones from her home island and mixing it with chemicals that naturally appear in her stomach Tyran is capable of blowing out a black smoke that makes her opponents turn in on each other. Nothing stops a angry mob like a cloud of black smoke that turns your anger and rage against your own allies. Hand to Hand Combat As a Dragon Dyran fights with her claws and fangs. There is no real martial arts for this, but as a human, when she uses her devil fruit, Tyran uses a more modern fighting style. The style is called Draconic Fist Syle. The Style was made by a Murican martial artist and is based off Dragons. Tyran fell in love with it once she saw it and began to use it when she was in her human form. The bitter irony of the entire thing was that most moves that were suppose to be a self destructing final technique does not kill her. This is due to her being a actual dragon and her body being able to take far greater heat levels. Devil Fruit For further information: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tennin Summary, Turns the user into a Tennin, which is a kind of Eastern Agnel Type, Mythical Zoan Usage Makes Tyran human . Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Master Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Master Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Master Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design I wanted to create a character who was without doubt the strongest I have ever created. So I began by creating a dragon and then made her human. Major Battles Tyran Nosa vs Deathsire (Won, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Dragon Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Haki User Category:Female Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Martial Artist Category:Draconic Fist